MasterRose
by CriminalsAndSnipers
Summary: Spoilers for GITF. What would happen if Rose had left The Doctor in Girl In The Fireplace ? Oneshot.


A/N: Hey Everyone. I watched GITF again and felt really sad for Rose . I think she deserves someone who will always stay with her. =) So here's a one shot I think would make the episode better..X

--

'_**Sometimes love can blind you. Especially when a French Bitch blinds the eyes of one of the only men you could fall in love with.'**_

He had left them there for 5 ½ hours and when he comes back he brought her. The bitch that was called Madam De Pompadour. The one that blinded The Doctor's eyes.

She couldn't stand watching them practically confess their love for each other. She was going to tell him today. He wasn't the last time lord left in the world. When she saw them she felt her hearts break. The fact is, she'd never be good enough for The Doctor. She wasn't elegant. She wasn't a French princess. She wasn't beautiful. Madam De Pompadour was everything she wasn't.

Rose smirked to herself as she sat in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea. They were sitting opposite her, whispering and giggling like two love struck teenagers. It made her visibly sick. Tears threatened to spill as she gazed at the brown expanse wishing it would swallow her whole. At that point the 'couple' kissed and Rose kicked her chair back and headed towards the console room ignoring the confused look Mickey gave her. The Doctor looked at the door confused as well but quickly forgot about 'that girl' and focused on the girl in his arms.

Rose placed her hand against the TARDIS wall and sighed sadly.

_Girl, please take me back. Take me back to London. Thank you for keeping my secret. He can stay lonely for all I care. He has that bitchy ape Pompadour. He doesn't need me._

Rose, he's blinded by lust. Are you really sure you want to leave it all behind?

_He doesn't care. I bet he wouldn't even realise I was gone. I need some time to myself._

Rose sat in the captain's chair holding back as many tears as she possibly could while hugging her purple bag filled with all her things in her lap. When The Doctor walked in to the room, Pompous Pompadour following close behind, she stood up.

"Doctor, I'm leaving," Rose said letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in. He raised an eyebrow and waved his hand focusing back on Pompadour.

_10 You Idiot! Your dumping Rose for some French Whore? This is a new low for you. You just played with our Rose's heart and threw her to the side when some French bitch comes along? Rose would stay with you forever. Bitchy Pompadour has to go back. You know the rules about fixed events! _The Doctor heard 9 say and saw 1,2,3,4,5 and 8 all shaking their heads.

"Rose wait!" He shouted standing up.

"What do you want Doctor," She glared at him.

"You can't leave!" He said his hearts twitching a little.

Madam Da Pompous Bitch (A/N: Sorry couldn't help myself ^_^) glared at Rose.

"Aww, do you need a hand holding for when _**she **_leaves?" Rose spat out. "You can't change my mind Doctor. I know what will happen to her. And then you'll be all alone again."

"But Rose … I love you, I've loved you since the first time I saw you, when I first took your hand and said Run, the way you went to all that trouble, the fact you stayed with me even though I changed, I love you for you," The Doctor said stepping towards Rose.

"It's not the point Doctor, as long as she's here … your breaking the rules, what happens to her is fixed, it has to happen, and your destroying that! There's only one man, I should have followed his advice. I love him. He's the only one I need. He didn't leave me for a stuck up bitch. He's my childhood love. He told me that I shouldn't go. Shouldn't travel with you. Yet I didn't listen. So this is me leaving. I know you don't love me, so just stop breaking my hearts Doctor," Rose explained not noticing her slip up. She wished she were at home. In his arms. His beautiful brown eyes looking deep into her soul. Shaking her head, she opened the door and stepped out.

_Why did I regenerate into you? You promised Rose you'd be her forever. Protect her from the big baddies in the world. You messed that one up didn't you? _The Doctor heard 9 say in his head. He glanced at Madam De Pompadour and finally saw the lust, he saw her for what she really was. But obviously it was to late. He had already lost Rose and he felt his hearts break at the thought of never seeing her sweet face again.

-Rose's P.O.V-

I had run all the way back home. Tears falling down my face as I opened the door and ran in. Ignoring my mum and the man at the table and both of their shocked looks. I fell on my bed burying my face in the pillow.

"Rose ?" I heard my mum say but just ignored her.

"Rosie ?" I heard a voice that I'd thought I'd never hear again. Looking up from the pillow, I saw his concerned face.

"Jack ?" I said. "It's impossible though! You can't be here!" I said jumping up ignoring the weird feeling in the back of my mind saying he was wrong.

"You should know me by know Rosie, I deal with the impossible," He smiled at me pulling me into a bear hug. I pulled him to sit next to me on the bed and I leant my head against his shoulder.

"I left him," I finally admitted.

"Why did you go and do that then Rosie ?" Jack asked curiously.

"He fell in love with Madam De Pompous Bitch," I looked at my hands while I twiddled my thumbs.

He was about to say something but his watch started beeping and he looked at me sadness in his age-old eyes.

"Rosie, I'm sorry I need to go, unfortunately they need me," He said standing up and pulling me up with him before giving me another bear hug and looking at me before taking off out the door nearly knocking over another man as he ran in.

"Jackie, I got the message, where is she?" The man had said and he looked at me.

"Harry?" I asked.

"Rose! I couldn't believe it when Jackie said you were back," He said sitting next to me on the bed and holding me close to him. We fell asleep together and all the problems The Doctor caused were gone when Harold Saxon was around.

--

A/N: Yes this is Master/ Rose. Yes Rose is a Time lady. No I won't be writing anymore because this is a one shot.


End file.
